


Converse

by CharityMercy



Category: Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Rap Monster - Fandom, bts, k pop - Fandom, rm - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Warnings: Oral, teasing, smutNamjoon see his girlfriend (reader) after a long time away





	Converse

You pull down the hem of your dress, as you see Namjoon coming down the escalator, grinning like an idiot the moment his eyes met yours. He’d been away awhile on tour, and you had both missed each other terribly, not that you would admit it. As soon as he stepped off the escalator he was swerving around people, running towards you. He slammed into you and picked you up, spinning you a few times, to burn the momentum of his running before setting you down. “Ow! I missed you too... almost.” you said teasingly rubbing your chest. “Aish! I should have stayed away then.” He teased, still smiling widely. You stood on your toes to kiss him, only then did he take notice of your shoes. “Wow! You wore red converse just for me.” He gushes, being overly dramatic. “Eww, these are low tops. I'm wearing these for me, buddy.” You smack his chest playfully. “C’mon, dork, let's go get your bags.” 

You followed him to baggage claim, and waited for an impossibly long time for his bags to arrive. You begin to suspect he has let them pass so that he can stand there, arm draped over your shoulder. You weren’t usually very touchy feely with each other, especially in public, but you really did miss him while he had been gone. You finally retrieved his bags and begin walking out to your car. You walk a few steps in front of him, swaying your hips sexily, making your skirt sway. You glance back to see his eyes are glued to your butt, so you decide to really tease him. When you reached the car you slid off your panties, depositing them in his lap when he gets in the passenger seat. His mouth drops open, and then you smirk and start the drive home. He places a hand on your leg, just above your knee, his thumb rubbing circles on your bare skin. You steal a glance, noticing he is a little tense, but a small smile playing on his lips. You place your hand on his thigh and caressed him, feeling his muscles starting to relax under your hand. You move further up his leg rubbing his thigh longer in it’s new position. His hand moves up as well. 

You stop touching him and push his hand back down to it’s original position. Placing your hand on his thigh again, rubbing him softly, waiting until he relaxed further before you move up, just inches from his groin. You steal another glance, and see his head leaned back against the seat, with his eyes closed. His erection straining against the zipper of his jeans. You rub his dick, as he sighs contently, trying again to move his hand back up your leg. You push his hand back down again. You refrain from moving your hand back to him for a few minutes. When you finally do you unzip his pants, and slip your hand inside to palm him over his boxers, you hear his breath quicken. He swiftly unbuttoned his pants, so you could move your hand to a more comfortable position, without the zipper digging into your wrist. You free him from his boxers and take him in your hand, stroking slowly up and down. After a few moments he let out a low moan, moving ever so slightly. His hand traveled up your leg, and again you stopped touching him, shoving his hand down hard. You don’t touch him for a few minutes, punishing him from trying to distract you. When your hand finally wraps around his shaft again, he sighs. You continue to move slowly, as he moves his hips into your hand, urging you to go faster, but you don’t. 

He again tries to move his hand up your leg again. You smirk at him, pushing it back down. “Don’t distract the driver,” you warn. “Baby, let me touch you, please,” he pleads. “When we get home, you can touch me as much as you want, but for now let's get home in one piece.” You say calmly, your attention on the turns and curves of the road. He crosses his arms and tries to pout, but his pants are open so it just ends up being funny. You stifle a laugh, and leave him to pout for a few moments, before returning to stroke him slowly. He relaxes, arms falling to his sides and sighs loudly. A few minutes later the two of you arrive at your home, you push him back into his pants and get out of the car. You grab his bags, but when you turn to try to move, you feel Namjoon press against your back, pinning your legs to the bumper. He wraps his arms around your waist and you drop the bags. “Mmm baby,” he growls in your ear. “I'm going to have so much fun teasing you back.” You move to grab the bags again, but his hand slides up to your breast, squeezing lightly. His mouth is on your neck, first kissing, then softly biting you. You start to relax into him, when he suddenly grabs the bags and runs towards the door. You slam the trunk and stalk towards the door. He was waiting on the porch for you to unlock the door, when another devilish idea pops into your head. You glance around, making sure no one is around to see you, and “accidentally” drop your keys. You bend at the waist in front of him, letting him see how wet you are, before straightening back up and unlocking the door. 

Both of you stumble inside and he tosses his bags down before picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. He walks quickly towards the bedroom, putting you down on the bed as soon as he can. He peels off his shirt, but instead of crawling in bed he kneels by the edge of the bed pulling you towards him. His large hands run up the inside of your thighs and down to your knees a few times. You feel thin fingers brush against your core, and you gasp. His hands run back down your thighs, leaving you wanting more. You expect his hand to rub up your thighs again, but instead his fingers tease you, feeling your wetness. You moan, as he inserts one long finger, moving it slowly in and out of you. He pulls his finger out all the way and licks it clean, “mmm I missed your taste, baby.” His voice low, dripping with lust. He turns you on your stomach and you hear him wriggle out of his pants behind you. He grabs your hips and pulls you to the edge of the bed, your feet just barely touching the floor. 

He teases your entrance with the head of his dick; humming at the feeling, before slamming into you, causing you to cry out. His pace is unrelenting, slamming into you over and over again. He bends at the waist so he can whisper in your ear, “You feel so fucking good, baby girl.” He nips at your ear, and you release another moan. His mouth moves down to your neck, where he continues kissing and nibbling. You turn your head to give him better access and he bites, hard. Your moan is no more than a squeak. One of his hand slips between your hips and the mattress, to rub your clit. His thrusts feel more desperate, as he growls in your ear. That sound pushes you to your climax and you call out his name, in pleasure. He comes shortly after, and you feel the sweat dripping onto your back. He pulls out slowly and collapses beside you on the bed. 

You scramble forward so you don’t fall off and flip over to your back. Both of you breathless and sweaty from your reunion. You raise a leg in the air, giggling, “If I had known you loved my low tops so much I wouldn’t even own converse highs.” you remark. “I didn’t fuck you for you shoes, nerd” he scoffs. His face suddenly turns softer, “I did actually miss you, you know.” he says tenderly. “Ugh, don’t be gross, dude.” you say jokingly. He fakes a pout. “You didn’t miss me even a little, baby?” he whines at you. “Ugh, fine I missed you. Now stop being gross,” you say, fake gagging at him. He smiles, pulling you to his chest, and gently kisses your forehead.


End file.
